Diary of a Sinner: First Entry
by Elendraug
Summary: Poor Relena is dead and gone; you'll never see her more. (Gen. Pilots.)


****

Diary of a Sinner: First Entry

By StarWolf/Elendraug

****

09/07/2003

Title: Diary of a Sinner: First Entry

Rating: PG-13, I think. For general unhappiness, dark happenings, and "thematic elements." -- I've always wanted to write that. XD

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but it owns a piece of my soul. Forgive me, O Powers That Be, for my creativity. Title was taken from the name of Petey Pablo's CD, obviously with the same name. ..."same name"...rhyming...

Archive: Please don't. I'd rather it just stay where I put it.

Feedback: Oblige me.

Contact: elendraug@yahoo.com

Summary: Poor Relena is dead and gone, you'll never see her more.

Authoress' Notes: I had this idea about two years ago. My muses strike again, and I finally write it. This is dark -- beware.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I killed her. I killed Relena Peacecraft.

She was just standing there in front of me, smiling. Talking about happy, everyday things. About how much better the world is now, and how much she enjoys her job, though it's stressful, and how happy she is that she knows me. About how happy she is that she loves me, and that she knows that I love her.

She was starting to ask me a question when something in my mind snapped. I reached for my gun, and I shot her through the left side of her chest. She had this look of shock and complete disbelief on her face...for the few seconds that she lived. Her body slumped against the floor, blood pooling about her slight frame and soaking into her amber hair.

By the time anyone knew what had happened, I was long gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre asked me why I did it, his shoulders shaking as tears fell from his eyes. I said that I didn't really know, but he refused to accept such an answer. Somewhat forced to continue, I shrugged and told him that she was just too annoying. Relena had been getting on my nerves for a very, very long time -- ever since the day I met her, actually. Though I hardly ever voiced this opinion, I've felt it nearly all of this time.

I don't think he understood why I regarded her in that manner.

Oh well.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Duo, stunned, asked me "How could you do such a thing?!" and I didn't truly know what to tell him, either, so I listed the reasons:

All the lectures about peace. All the talks about the ideal world of total pacifism. The speeches about how the world should be rid of Mobile Suits. The rants about this and that, and plenty of other things I honestly didn't care about.

Every time she told me that she loved me, I wanted to slap her. I was sick of it, and I still am.

I'm glad I shot her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa didn't say a word. All he did was stare. A cold, remote look of disdain, aimed at me for countless minutes. His hand strayed towards the nearby box of throwing knives, but eventually he pulled it away. Then he left, shaking his head.

I had stared back.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei sneered, yelled, and mocked me for my cowardly actions. "You murdered an innocent woman!" he screamed at me, waving his sword around wildly to emphasize his sentence. A rhetorical question: "What sort of cruel, sick bastard would do such a thing?"

I would, and I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was Heero who was the most upset. Enraged and insane with the lust for revenge, he ran at me without a second thought. Curses flew from his mouth as he grabbed a hold of his pistol, aimed it, and shot at my head.

Unfortunately for him, my bullet hit first. His partially shattered a section of my helmet, but regardless, my headgear protected my skull. Sadly, his own skull would not be as lucky.

Fire two.

He collapsed, gun clattering on the tile as it dropped from his hand. Shoulders twitching, he drew his last breath, and I had witnessed the death of the Perfect Soldier.

I, too, am a perfect soldier.

My blonde hair streams behind me as I exit the room via the open window, and jump onto the awaiting arm of the Tallgeese. Having seated myself in the cockpit, I secure my seatbelt and laugh.

Fools.

The Lightning Count strikes again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

You thought it was Heero right up until the end, didn't you? Yep.

Make my day a little less miserable and leave a review.

---------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
